She's A Sinner, She's A Saint
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Letty was one of a kind, and Dom was determined to figure her out. Dotty. OneShot.


_This is a line from the song _Bitch _by Alanis Morisette. In the past I have already done a oneshot where I've taken a line from the song, because clearly I love it. It's just a sexy oneshot, please don't get all pedantic about him 'only wanting her got her body' etc etc, because this was just meant to be a quick smutty release for our gorgeous couple. I apologize for any mistakes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the song._

Sometimes Mia Toretto drove him absolutely insane, and he wished that his little sister would just disappear of the face of the planet.

And then there were times like this, and he could just kiss her.

Sometimes she made decisions that engineered things perfectly for him.

The girl that his youngest sister had befriended partway through the summer was incredible. She was sexy, she was sarcastic, and she was one hell of a driver. She kept him on his toes and running around in circles, no idea where he stood with her. One second she was letting him put his arm around her, rub his fingers against her hip, and then the next second she was taking off with Jesse Lomas to make a late night trip to McDonalds. It was now nearly four months in, and thank God, she had accepted his offer of a job at DT's. He had been worried that she had some life to get back to after summer break finished when Mia went back to Uni and the boys had to return to work, not able to drink and party at the beach all day. But when he had said there was a spot open, she had only made him sweat about it for two days before accepting.

Three months of celibacy because there was no other girl who made him feel quite the same way as she did. There was more than just lust when it came to her, there was something that made him want to claim her publicly as his. This was picked up on by most people around them, at the races, guys tended to stay clear of her and girls were starting to pick up on the fact that he was no longer interested. When she wasn't around, the boys would tease him about her, saying that she seemed to be the only girl immune to his charm. Even his sister would make jibes, although she was more about her brother finally learning what it was like to have 'grown up' feelings.

"You're thinking pretty hard there," Leticia Ortiz said with a grin, dropping down on the sofa next to Dominic Toretto, putting her feet in his lap and reaching forward to steal away his bottle of beer. "Be careful. You're around for your looks, not your brain."

"Oh really?" Dom grinned lazily at her, turning around on the sofa and putting his arm along the back of it.

"Really," Letty quipped back, grinning back at him and leaning forward.

"You saying you like my looks?" Dom asked, moving closer to her. Letty quirked an eyebrow, taking another long drink from the Corona. She gave him back the bottle and ran her tongue over her lower lip to catch anything left of the beer. Dom watched her pink tongue, his eyes darting back up to her eyes as she watched him. She ran a hand through her hair and shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're alright," she finally said. Dom let out a laugh, the chuckle rising from deep in his throat. Letty kept her gaze steady even though the baritone rumble made her insides melt into liquid and all she wanted to do was climb on his lap and attack his mouth.

"I'm alright?" Dom finally asked.

"You're alright," Letty repeated. Dom shook his head, lifting his hand from the back of the couch and taking a strand of her hair in his hand, sliding it between his fingers. Letty's gaze narrowed slightly but she didn't make a move to stop him as he moved his hand higher until it was cupping the side of her head, his fingers massaging her scalp lightly. There was something about girls and having their hair touched because a minute later, her eyes closed and she was leaning her head slightly against him. Dom couldn't help but smile and then chewed down firmly on his lower lip when Letty made a small moaning noise from the back of her throat. His hand faltered in her hair and her eyes opened almost immediately. The way her eyes were clouded made him hard instantly, his fingers tightening in her hair. Letty groaned in response and Dom had to swallow hard not to make one himself, his fingers gripping a fistful of raven locks and tugging her head backwards. Letty sighed, letting him manipulate her head until it was tilted all the way back and to the side, revealing her neck to him.

Dom leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to the base of her throat, his eyes always flickering up to her face to judge her reaction. Her breathing was becoming heavier and he moved his kisses up higher, his tongue flicking out and wetting the column of her throat. Letty gasped as Dom's teeth brushed over the spot just below her ear, her breasts rising and falling. Dom's hand was still tight in her hair as he pulled back, enjoying the way the tanned skin of her neck was glowing red where he had been sucking. She looked at him, her eyes half-lidded as he leaned over her, but the desire evident.

"Yeah," her husky voice was raspier than usual, and it just made him harder for her. She sounded so sexy. "You're alright," she repeated herself again, shifting from where she laying with two legs across his lap to one sliding between himself and the back of the sofa and just one staying on his lap.

"I'm hurt, Letty," Dom tilted his head to the side. "Just alright?"

"Babe," Letty stated finally, her eyes opening fully and her voice clear. "If you don't finish what you started, you're going to see just how much of a bitch I can be." Dom let out another laugh, his hand dropping from her hair to her shirt. It was only thin, and he could see the outline of her bra through it, but it had about ten buttons down the front. He worked on the first one slowly, liking the way that her breathing hitched every time he pressed down on her cleavage. Finally he pushed it open, revealing her breasts that were covered by flimsy black material. He hadn't thought that Letty would be one much for sexy underwear and bra's but fuck he was glad he was wrong. She pushed herself off the arm of the couch so that he could take off her shirt and throw it to the ground. His hands stayed on her back, splayed over the smooth skin of her back. She shivered under his touch as his fingers flicked open her bra strap and let the material full forward. He pulled it off, letting it drop to the floor with her shirt and then moving back to he could look at her properly.

"You're gorgeous, Let," he said honestly.

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled his eyes at him. "I don't require that whole speech like some girls do."

"Fuck no, you don't," Dom replied. "And that's why you get it." Letty rolled her eyes, but he saw the way a slight pink tinge stain her cheeks. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are..." he dropped a kiss to her lower stomach, her abdominal muscles clenching in response. "How incredible you look when you're behind the wheel of your car..." his mouth rose to a few inches above her belly button. "And how hot you are when you argue with me?" His lips closed around one of her nipples, sucking it into the warmth of his mouth and she arched up into him violently, her hands going to his shoulders and her fingernails digging in. His tongue laved at her nipple and she groaned, trying to push his face further into her chest. One of his hands went back to her hair, tangling in the strands and pulling at it, his teeth brushing over her sensitive nipple, all the sensations making her body tremble. He moved to the other nipple, showing it the same attention that he had to the first one. Letty's back was arching off the arm of the sofa, her hands sliding up from his shoulders to his neck, holding his face against her breast, husky sighs falling from her perfect lips.

"Dom...Dom..." Letty murmured, pushing him away and following him to a straightened seated position. "You need to take off your shirt." The way her eyes flashed and widened was utterly sinful as he threw off his wife-beater. His torso was muscled and toned from the years of hard labour, and Letty was almost salivating as her fingers traced over his stomach. Her hands dropped to his zipper and button, working at them quickly to rid Dom of his jeans and boxers. His cock was straining for attention as it came into contact with the cool night air. "Fuck," she smirked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. "Holding out on me over the past few months, _papi_?"

"You're the tease, Let," Dom replied with a lazy smirk of his own.

"I'm not a racer skank," Letty narrowed her eyes slightly at him, a spark of fire licking at the corner of her eyes and making him grin. "I ain't easy."

"Yeah, yeah," Dom reached forward and gathered her in his arms, pulling her petite body onto his lap. "You're a saint."

"I can be," Letty agreed as she slid down his lap onto the ground between his legs. Dom's eyes widened as she ran her hands up his thighs, resting on his hips. Her mouth came down his thigh, kissing him softly before raising up on her knees and licking a strip from the base of his cock to the tip with the flat of her tongue. Dom sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth as her lips took the head of his cock into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as her mouth slid down, taking him fully.

"Shit, Let," Dom groaned, both hands going to her head and clenching in her hair. He hit the back of her throat and everything inside him tightened. Her hand cupped his sac as her mouth continued to work over his cock, taking him all the way in and sucking hard. Dom groaned again, thrusting himself into her mouth, trying to control himself from doing it to hard and hurting her. But Letty responded eagerly, swallowing around him, digging her fingers into his thighs painfully. As her tongue flicked over the head of his cock and then slid down right to the base, over and over, Dom felt himself getting closer. Finally, he jerked at her hair, pulling her mouth away from him, his eyes glazed.

"What?" Letty rasped, wiping her lower lip slowly with her thumb. "Can't handle it?"

"I don't to be the only one having fun," Dom murmured, his hands going under her arms and pulling her up. He had her stripped of her jeans and underwear and seconds, and then straddling him, their bare bodies rubbing against each other. She slid herself over him, her wet lower lips rubbing over his weeping cock, making both of them moan in unison. She sat herself down, both hands on his shoulders, rubbing herself up and down his length, the hood of her clit grinding down hard on his pubic bone and shooting sparks of pleasure right down to her toes. "That's right, babe," Dom's hands trailed up her sides before they were cupping her breasts once more. He reached forward and nipped at her earlobe, loving the way she hissed and gasped as his fingers flicked at her nipples and tugged at them lightly. "Have fun too, babe." She began to rub herself against him harder, his cock and pubic bone stimulating her clit, the pleasure he was creating with his hands against her breasts adding to the ache that was growing in her stomach. She could feel her orgasm building from her toes, a weightlessness taking over her limbs.

"Oh, _fuck_," Letty gasped as her orgasm rip through her body, her arousal coating her thighs and Dom's lower stomach as she fell against him. Dom held her as she shuddered, loving the way she curled her body around him as she rode out her high. After a moment, she lifted her hips and then her head, so that their eyes met as she positioned himself over her.

"I don't have a condom, Let," Dom started, mentally kicking himself as he realized.

"I haven't seen you with anyone since we met, despite all the bitches who surround you," Letty shrugged. "I'm on the jab."

"Are you sure?" He asked, clenching his teeth together as the tip of his cock entered her warmth, and her vaginal walls tightened around him.

"I'm sure," Letty sighed in his ear, grazing her teeth against the shell of his ear before dropping to suck on his pulse point. Dom's hands dropped from her waist to her ass, his fingers clenching the supple skin and massaging it roughly. She moaned, rocking her hips into his grip, sinking down just a little bit further on his cock. She was clearly a girl who liked her ass touched, which was good because Dom had been dying to get his hands on it since the first time Mia introduced her and she was wearing a high cut silver bikini. His hands continued to rub her ass, his fingers slipping down the crack and taking firm hold of her cheeks. Then, he held her still and thrust up in to her suddenly.

The high pitched moan that Letty filled the room with was almost enough to make Dom cum right then.

How good she sounded and felt was positively sinful.

"Shit, Dom," Letty sighed, her arms wrapping around his neck and holding on tight as he continued to thrust up into her. Every time he thrust up into her, he pushed her ass down so that they connected with force. He was tilting her hips forward so that her clit was rubbing against his hard body as well, maximizing the pleasure Letty felt building inside her once again. She tried to move her hips against his, but her movements were sloppy and out of sync, unable to think straight as his thickness filled her, hitting her g-spot. "Dom, Dom, Dom..." she chanted in his ear as his movements became more erratic.

"Fuck, Let," Dom groaned as he released into her, continuing to pushing himself into her opening and hold her firmly against his clit until he felt her fall over the edge with him. She collapsed against him once more, her head falling into the crook of his neck as they breathed heavily, holding onto one another. She finally lifted her head, her hair an absolute mess and her lips swollen from her chewing down on them. His eyes sparked as he realized that through it all, he hadn't actually kissed her. He reached forward, his lips meeting hers softly, a complete opposite from what they had just been through. "Leticia." Her eyes narrowed.

"Dominic," she responded.

"There is nothing resembling a saint about you," he noted. Letty smirked and shrugged a shoulder.

"You bring out the sinner in me, _papi_," she murmured.

"Good," he leaned in and kissed her again. "Now if I can just bring out that sinner at the garage, and in my bedroom, and when you're working on my charger—" he broke off with a laugh as Letty punched him in the chest. "What?" It was his turn to shrug. "I've been waiting for you to lower your standards and take pity on me since we met."

"Well I'm glad you realize who's on top around here," Letty smirked.

"Oh, babe," Dom's hands squeezed her ass and Letty felt her core clench all over again. "I am happy for you to be on top as much as you want."

_Let me know what you think, pretties. I love your reviews!_


End file.
